


烈蓝

by ZEROASHREL



Category: Nitro+CHiRAL, Slow Damage, スロダメ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 我不是，他否认着，脱光衣服躺在床上抽烟，烟灰掉到他身上，他也不在意，可能他不觉得烫吧，我问他，他叫我过去，问我要不要再做一次。Towa边做边抽烟，边做边抖烟灰，他忍不住的时候手会颤抖，大腿也会贴着我的腰，他的脚碰着我，他的体内是温暖的，他的四肢又是冰冷的。
Relationships: Nitro+CHiRAL - Relationship, slow damage - Relationship, towa - Relationship, スロダメ - Relationship, 慢性伤害
Kudos: 8





	烈蓝

Towa喝酒的时候，酒总会从他的嘴边流下来。他就像是故意这样，用手再擦擦，或者干脆不管，整个人都靠在床角。就像是他从未担心把衣服弄脏，把地毯弄皱，他对自己的脸也漠不关心，我用手碰他的伤口，他也会笑着撩起衣服，让我再靠近一点。

Towa的房间很脏，他的衣服很破，衣角也皱皱巴巴的，有很多线头。我去吻他，他老拿牙齿回敬我，用他漂了的发尾蹭我的脖子，他总是催促我，嫌我不够使劲，嫌我不够迅速，又嫌弃我太过，他会生气的拍拍衣服，从墙角乃至任何一个角落站起来，用好多语气词。他引诱人的时候也是那样，拉住我的领带，拽别人袖子，他很瘦，身上伤疤很多，他用他那细瘦的手腕抓住我，我觉得他很白，惨白，整个人都惨兮兮的，更像是从河道里爬上来的游鬼。

我不是，他否认着，脱光衣服躺在床上抽烟，烟灰掉到他身上，他也不在意，可能他不觉得烫吧，我问他，他叫我过去，问我要不要再做一次。Towa边做边抽烟，边做边抖烟灰，他忍不住的时候手会颤抖，大腿也会贴着我的腰，他的脚碰着我，他的体内是温暖的，他的四肢又是冰冷的。

Towa把鱼从冰箱里拿出来，那么大的一条鱼，他也不开灯，只站着，拎着鱼，我怀疑他的手被划破了，他的手上一股腥味，把左手换到右手，又伸出舌头去舔。他的舌尖都是血，他还要亲那条死鱼的眼睛，闭上眼睛，一脸享受的样子。他邀请我过去，他又不想这样，他握住我的手，我的手臂上也全是大片大片的血了。

我叫他Towa，他不愿意理我，只顾自己爽，我说你要是不满意我，就干脆往自己脸上写上一夜几次，招多大尺寸得了，他看着我才笑了。他笑起来，眼睛眯着，他的一只眼睛看不到了，平时用纱布缠着，后来又贴了眼罩。我见证了他这样，他喜欢在街上逛来逛去，就算脸上有伤疤，来约他的也很多。你不觉得吗，他看起来就像是很会玩的那种，有人和我说，把Towa比喻成烂掉的番茄，我说他更像是桃子，那个人哈哈大笑，他说怎么会，他已经腐烂了，从内到外的。

是的，Towa会在做爱的时候尖叫，他又会掐住我，吻我，我忍不住掐他，忍不住对他施暴，把烟头烫到他的身上。我会抱着他说对不起，我不是故意的，我下次不会这么对待你了。但他也不在意，他什么都没有，又抽着烟，我想，多美啊，我看着烟雾缭绕的Towa，咬他有伤疤的嘴巴，他眯着眼睛笑，到高潮处也高喊出声。

他的声音很冷，很低，说话很少。但他在做爱的时候又说个不停，要把之前的全都补回来，我按住他，他要给我口交，我说不要，我想吻你，他说我真奇怪耶，也不会拒绝我，把裤子脱了，靠在墙上，朝我伸手。我抓住他的胳膊，舔他的脖子，把他的腿抬起来，我要戴套，他不要我戴套，说全捅进来就好，我问他是不是有病，他只是笑，一开始低低的笑，一会又笑的特别大声。他笑起来好低，边笑边摸我的脸，我叫他不要笑了，我掐住他的脖子，狠狠的撞他，他又开始喘息，说太棒了，他脑子真的有点问题，有些时候走路走的会突然跌倒，他晕在路边，我扶他起来，他好像快死了，脸色白的不行，我拽他起来，说你死了我就把你的皮扒下来做标本，他不理我，却慢慢睁开了眼睛，他让我吻他，我把手指塞到他的嘴里，他就咬我的手指，周围都乱糟糟的，还有人在吵架，我不停的吻Towa，直到他厌倦。

你的名字是什么意思，他问我，就是不回答我。我说我讨厌神秘的人，他不觉得自己是神秘的，他摸了摸自己，又伸出手指，给我看自己的十个指头，他说我在这里，你也能碰的到，就算我从窗户掉下去，你也能摸到我。我抱住他，他好瘦，我抱住他，我好像又听到吱扭吱扭的声音，我不要把他抱散架了，他的手茫然的放在原地，后面还有人吵架，声音越吵越恶狠，我对Towa说搬家吧，他说放个音乐就好了，他搬来磁带机，把磁带放进去播。磁带好像被洗了，发出奇怪的声音，他听的音乐也很奇怪，他跟着音乐哼着，坐在椅子上打着节拍。他的手指响动，有哒哒哒的声音，我又见他把手指塞到颜料里，在画布上乱涂乱画。

颜料好刺鼻，我受不了这个，我打开窗户，Towa就尖叫着要阻止我。他扑到我面前，他受惊了，我踩住了他的尾巴，我被他按倒在地上，他一边很生气，一边又颤抖着。我怀疑他磕了点，但他没有，他平平常常就这副模样，他张大嘴笑着，他笑的蜷起身子，我安抚他，摸他的后背，他在我身上要睡觉，又开始脱衣服。他边脱衣服边问我，舔我的阴茎，我问他究竟谁能满足你，他看着我的样子又很无辜，好吧，他不是桃子，他没有那么清纯，也不是那样的。他不适合夏天，他也不适合黏糊糊的房间，他就该一辈子塞到这个街角，花花绿绿的那种。

我们又做了一次，这一次他吻我更多，我摸他的腰，使劲按他的乳头，他很爽，头发很多也乱糟糟的，像个动物。他把衣服脱掉了，把鞋子什么都脱掉，他的上半身都是伤疤，身上又没有纹身，酒吧里的大叔说他和当地黑道很熟，我问他为什么要出来卖，他说没有卖只是无聊，他说着无聊达到了高潮，我咬他，他兴奋的大叫，他的手臂上也很多伤疤，被刀片划了好多口子。

Towa并不害怕穿短袖，他光着身子出去也没事。他习惯口哨声，遇到合适的就去做爱，几p都行，他玩的很开，你把水果塞到他下面，他也会很爽。有人和他做过，和我说，我说好，我不知道Towa什么时候开始这样，他让我享受到了，我骂他是公车，他说公车也要付费，他瘫倒在床上，他偶尔也会被人揍倒在街边，按在街头侵犯，他一点也不难过，我看到一群人围着他，见他翘起的腿和沾了好多精液的脸。他的手握着阴茎，把它塞到嘴里。他有时又特别冷漠，我摸他，他也要叫我闭嘴，他好生气，五官都崩得紧紧的，我朝他发火，他更生气，从床上跳下来要和我决斗。他的身体很僵硬，做起爱来也很柔软，我说要不花花你被侵犯的样子，我朝着他的样子拍了好多照片贴到房间里，他看着自己，又很好奇，好像从来都没见过这个人。

我问他怎么样，他说就那样吧，过了一会他又说，我饿了，我们来做爱吧。我无休止的和他做爱，他因为头疼和耳鸣拉开我，我们吻到一起，他踹我，用刀指着自己，我说你要死掉吗，他说不要死掉，我现在很喜欢这个东西。他又开始亲刀面，把舌头划破一点，他抱着他房间那个石膏像亲，抱着玻璃门亲，他对谁都能张开腿，发出水声。

我把手指塞到他后面，他后面已经撑到好大，我觉得肉翻起来了，他不躲我，受不了了就到处挣扎。我骂他，我侮辱他，他不吭声，也不反驳，我讨厌他在笑，我又见惯了他冷漠的样子，不需要脑子，不需要头脑，只需要嘴，他说，他说我的眼睛是绿色，他身上的颜色又十分混杂。他指着酒吧老板说，他背后是红色的，那个人背后是白色的，我问他，他的身后是什么颜色的，Towa说自己看不到自己的身后，他在镜子里也看不到，他对着镜子，赤身裸体，他一件一件穿衣服，他脱衣服穿衣服都急不可耐。

Towa会因为无法在合适的时候播放声音而扯头发，他抱着头滚在地上，很生气的吼叫着，他叫我把CD机打开，又叫我播放磁带，我看着他发疯，他扑上来咬我，他又打不过我，我狠狠的踹他，打的他动弹不得。我周围的声音又变大了，他的邻居好像动手了，高跟鞋声好多好多，Towa想吃巧克力，他把包着巧克力的丝带缠在脖子上，我抓住丝带，把丝带咬的湿漉漉的，Towa让我咬他，我问他你是不是查出了什么病，这么想早点死，再拖几个人垫背。

他哈哈大笑，他好快乐，好快活，他的声音那么尖锐的笑了，我觉得齿轮嘎吱嘎的响着。我又打他，我还亲他，他喜欢这样，他太喜欢被人欺负了。他喜欢疼痛，喜欢流血，喜欢胃疼，喜欢脸上凸起的伤疤。我说你的脸真漂亮，他痴痴的笑，捂住脸又放开，他说我的脸是什么样子，他好迷茫，所以拖我下水，我觉得他的胃又疼起来了，他处于极度兴奋的阶段，接着就要锁起来了。

他把自己锁在房间，锁在酒吧吧台，他喝好多酒，他的房间里都是颜料和酒瓶子，敲字也敲不对，头晕眼花的站不起来。谁看他，他都笑，他闭上嘴巴装娃娃，倒在地上装尸体，我不理他，照样有人理他，这就是Towa，我想，我不知道你名字的意义，快点告诉我吧。

但Towa要搬家了，他和我做完爱，说要走到朋友家去，去住梦寐以求的顶楼，我拉住他，我问他为什么，你要抛弃我吗。他朝我笑，我又说了笑话，他说什么事情都没有，我又没有消失，你来找我啊。他坐在阳台上也这样，准备跳下去又说要画画，他画好多花，看到很多色彩。他说自己的眼睛好疼，只疼一只，但是好疼啊，他说着，又开始不吃不喝的画着。

他好像搬到了酒吧那边，可能搬到了其他住宅区了。他还穿着他那件衣服，没有一点行李，他戴着大大的口罩，他的鼻子上有伤疤，嘴巴很白很白。他又把口罩丢掉了，我说我看到你后面的样子了，他停下来看我，也不笑也不和我做爱，他变远了，我拉住他，我塞烟给他，他抽着，我说你看那团火，他看到自己之前住的楼起了火，他说那团火是蓝色的，我说是啊，那团火是我烧的你的画，他愣了一下，哈哈大笑，他笑的好开心，我从未见到他那么开心的样子，我拿出我的画，我说这是烧掉的东西，他肚子饿了，我想让他吃下去，把自己招惹的都吞下去吧。他没有死掉，他只是走了，他被我揍倒，我想吻他，他还是看着我。Towa没有变，他身上都是火的烟味，他身上的烟灰也变成了骨灰，我觉得这是我的，我伸手过去摸他的身子，他笑着抱着我，他的手指燃烧，笑容则是蓝色的。


End file.
